When World's Collide Pt1
by rod1232
Summary: Journey of Rod, trainer from Viridian City, as he makes his way to follow his dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer at the highest level. His journey begins in Kanto where Team Rocket has returned from the ashes. Rod flees to Hoenn with his focus on the Hoenn League. However a new threat grows stronger with the need for power and domination, as Rod is forced to fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the start of a very long saga. Pokemon and writing are two things I love to do, and for me to share my own story with the world is a dream come true. This series is called "When World's Collide" and is based around a young trainer beginning his career.**

**However, dangers approach on a world scale as the true reality and brutality of the world is awoken from areas that seemed defeated and dead. Can our young hero survive his adventure?**

**This whole story is being steadily re-written, please check my Profile for more information. Thank you.**

* * *

The War Begins

Kanto was not a safe place that night. Stormy skies wrecked a world that was normally so calm and peaceful, and the air had snarl within it that sent chills to the spine. Trees swayed to one side under the heavy gale as splintered branches and leaves crashed to the ground. Streetlamps flickered as the towns' P.A system spluttered into life calling for those outside to return to the safety and warmth of their houses. Soon the streets would empty to allow the world to fight its own battle against the forces of nature, but that would not be the only war that evening. Lightning cracked down illuminating the dampened and darkening Celadon City as various Pokemon dived into the bushes and forest land surrounding. Celadon was known as the Rainbow Coloured City, and celebrated the cooperation and relationship between humans and Pokemon on a daily basis. From its popular Pokemon Contests, to the large Celadon Department Store, this was a place of laughter and life. That night evil began to lurk in even the brightest of streets, and as the last of the civilians outside breathed a sigh of relief in their homes, a group of individuals ignored the conditions.

Dressed in black, hidden in the shadows and completely undetected, they knew the job had to be completed tonight. The climate was perfect, nobody on the streets, the storm hiding them from CCTV and even the police were too weary to complete their usual patrols in the storm. Each of the five members dived from shadow to shadow behind various buildings as the winds picked up sending dark leaves into a spin in front of them. The leader flicked his night-vision goggles on as he glanced towards the Celadon Department Centre and signaled briefly for his team to scout ahead. One by one they moved in exactly the same method as each other, completely synchronized and well trained, this could not go any better. Still unknown to anybody they reached the Celadon City Department Centre, the storm crackling above giving them mere shimmers of light on their target.

Streetlamps were struggling to stay on as they continued to flickered, the once sewerage infested waters of the Celadon Pond were dripping onto the streets causing a slight flood. The distant Pokemon Centre was almost hidden in the darkness, its usual warming light now lost to the various eye. Any wandering trainer lost would have a hard night out in the storm at this rate, but all that meant nothing to the task at hand. Another signal was given as each member circled to a different side of the building as they revealed Pokeballs from their pockets. Cool to the touch the Leader threw his Heavy Ball into the air as a Glalie appeared, also known as the Face Pokemon. It's blue eyes spluttered into life as it hovered in the air awaiting instructions as other Glalie were released from the remaining members of the group.

The Leader tapped his ear to open up communications to those in charge, and with the subtle command given to complete the task he muttered: "Glalie…Explosion."

Each of the five Glalie screeched loudly as they begin to shine bright, all their energy being brought to the forefront. The five dark clothed individuals fled the area with a lot less stealth with their Pokemon left behind. The Explosion sent them flying forward into the brief light of the streetlamps as they ricocheted helplessly from the force of the blast. The Leader landed quietly on his feet as his group members did the same with the feeling of fire and sound of destruction behind them.

Wandering back into the flickering shadows and fire as their background, the Leader again tapped his ear whispering: "Celadon Department Store is no longer a target."

The reply was again brief and robotic: "Return to HQ."

Celadon City burned that night to the screams and fiery abyss that was created. Police and Hospital services rushing to its aid from surrounding cities as injured families were pulled out of collapsed houses and Pokemon being rushed to the nearby Centre. Officer Jenny could only look from her damp motorbike at the destruction caused and the burning remains of the Celadon Department Centre…

…

It was simply brutal. Attacks being thrown repeatedly with no mercy, the battle continued to waiver towards the inevitable defeat of another challenger at the Viridian City Gym. A Gym that had gone unbeaten in over three years since the takeover of Gym Leader Blue, and with challengers so rare, many had begun to argue it should be closed down. The Gym was always smoldering with smoke rising high above its wooden beams due to the intensive training that occurred inside of it. This battle in particular would end the same as the one, a win for Gym Leader Blue in a fashion that was typically merciless and nearly tragic. Rod watched on from the outside window as his own father commanded his large Rhydon to Hammer Arm its already injured opponent of Raichu. Closing his eyes he heard the final explosion of woodwork as he turned away shaking his head from the brutality within.

Twelve years old, dark brown hair and piercing green eyes, Rod was not a stranger to the Pokemon Battle. Growing up to watching it on television every day, to seeing his own father battle in the flesh, Rod knew what it was all about and what it took to win. He had been raised single-handedly by a father that was rarely home, his previous job in the nearby Pokemon Academy had won him global awards for his knowledge and ability to teach, but when it came to his own son, every teaching was stretched to its limits. Rod had grown up very much in a lonely environment, relying on the local Pokemon and various other friends to keep him company. However, for the past month he had only his thoughts to reduce the isolated environment that enraptured him. His friends had departed for their Pokemon Training careers around the world in different regions, as he remained behind unable to follow.

His own father refused to allow him to leave home claiming that he had to learn the meaning of diligence and patience. Rod stubbornly had tried to escape to nearby Pallet Town to the south, but was quickly caught up and dragged home to a lecture. Turning away from the Gym he wandered over to Viridian Park, a place he spent most of his time meditating and reading various Pokemon magazines. It was fairly crowded with children playing on the equipment provided or making sandcastles nearby. Pidgey and Ratata grazed on the open fields as the summer sun continued to heat up from the blue sky. The storm of the previous day had finally left a pleasant imprint on the world he knew too well. An old newspaper flickered past him from an overloaded trash bin as Rod caught it in his foot to catch a very large feature on the front page.

Curiosity took over as a sudden gust of wind blew from behind him forcing a foot to go forwards to remain balanced. The page shown the frightening image of the Celadon Department Centre and the fires that had occurred supposedly the night before. Rod scanned the headline as he read out loud:

TEAM ROCKET HAS RETURNED

Another act of terror in the Kanto Region had struck, and gazing into the distance past the large Mt. Moon Rod could still see the slight remains of smoke from the town. Celadon was a place he had only visited once when he was much younger and in the company of his own mother who had passed away only a few years ago. Throwing the newspaper to the ground he felt anger ripple in his heart, why would Team Rocket come back? Why were they destroying the few remaining artifacts of a Kanto Region that seemed to be depleting in popularity. Before another thought could enter Rod's mind a familiar voice spoke from behind as Blue placed a hand on Rod's shoulder.

Turning around, his father spoke coolly, his light brown hair swaying in the slight breeze: "What have you learnt from that, Rod?"

Shaking his head in confusion Rod responded: "I don't understand, Father."

"The Newspaper, Team Rocket. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel angry of course. Celadon City is a beautiful place, and I want these people destroyed."

Rod knew he had to be completely honest, all of the years of lying to his father had taught him that there was no point. Blue seemed to be able to sense an individual's ability and current emotions. A special ability he had learnt from his travels as a trainer and his apparent strong relations to his powerful Pokemon. Blue nodded and smiled slightly as he responded: "Interesting stand point. You don't know anything about them, but yet you feel angry."

"Is this another lecture, or did I answer the question wrong?"

"Neither, you've proven to me that you are ready to leave."

Rod's eyes widened in shock at his father's words, the phrase he had awaited to hear for so many weeks now. A Pokemon Journey would be a career pathway after days of doubt and insecurity, would Rod finally be able to begin his travels to become a Pokemon Master?

Skeptically, Rod replied raising an eyebrow but still keeping his hands held behind his back: "You'll let me begin my journey with Pokemon?"

"I have already contacted Professor Oak in Pallet Town regarding you, and he is expecting a visit over the next day."

The wind continued to pick up as Blue looked around closing his eyes as his facial expression became more direct and strict. Rod took a step back as sudden clouds appeared in the sky above with another bout of the storm preparing to reign over the region again that night. Blue ushered his son inside the Gym as the rain began to pour down, and immediately flicked on the dimming light bulbs of the kitchen with Rod still standing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Excitement was an understatement, but he did not want to show much emotion to a father who had always seemed to keep his distance.

Blue placed a pot of water on the stove to boil as the sun disappeared from the outside world sending Viridian City into a shroud of darkness. He turned to Rod and spoke again, more directly: "Go to Pallet Town tomorrow morning and you will choose your first Pokemon. After that, it is up to you where you want to go."

"I understand, and I wish to travel to the Pokemon Gyms and to compete in the Indigo League."

The Indigo League was Kanto's version of the Pokemon Championships, the place where all trainers holding at least eight badges won at various Gyms could compete in their hundreds to discover who was the best in the region. Rod knew of many trainers who had won it in the past along with other similar titles around the world, and he wanted to join them as the all slowly reached their goal of becoming a Pokemon Master.

Blue responded quickly: "I wish you luck, Rod. I know you have had a difficult upbringing, but I want to assure you that one day you will understand."

Rod nodded as he walked forwards to shake the open hand of his father, Blue. He would never receive a hug from the man, but a handshake had certain warmth to it. The mystery surrounding where his father went throughout the year haunted Rod for many days in the past, but now it was accepted as the lifestyle chosen. Turning away from the kitchen, Rod returned to the living room area to crash on the couch as his imaginations began to take over reality. The streetlamps outside began to flicker as the storm worsened in the darkening day, but there were other things on Rod's mind. Leaning forward towards the small wooden table he began to imagine Kanto and the different locations he could travel.

A crack of thunder outside brought him back to reality as his father appeared from the kitchen passing a small bowl of soup over. Warm to the touch, Rod sipped the chicken soup inside breathing the delight of warmth. He wouldn't have a home cooked meal for a long time, and as his father sat in the armchair adjacent, further questions entered Rod's mind.

He queried relaxing back into the couch: "Father, which Pokemon do I choose tomorrow?"

Blue closed his eyes as his traditional smug look appeared on his face replying: "That is completely your decision. Pokemon are very powerful creatures and even the most deceptively weak ones can become Champions."

"Are some of your Pokemon like that?"

"You'll have to find out one day."

Despite his own father being a Gym Leader, Rod had barely seen any of his Pokemon due to his closed training sessions. He knew about his Rhydon, but had no idea about what others his Pokeballs contained and how many he even owned. So many questions, but Rod did not want to ask, he was lucky to even get this length of a conversation out of the man. Finishing his soup, he placed the bowl on the table and left the living room to the raising winds and storm outside. Adrenaline spilled into his body as tomorrow would be the day his life truly changed forever…

…

Terrorism was always an interesting word to the individuals responsible for it. A word that had become so negative in recent times, but had such a distressful meaning. Terrorism described an act that was chosen to cause direct danger and damage, but the true meaning would never be known to the world. As Celadon City continued to burn that day and night, the fires still consuming most of the residential houses and the collapse of the longstanding Department Centre, there was one person in particular still unimpressed at the efforts. Terrorism was supposed to draw people out of hiding, and cause people to react, but why so slow? Why did Kanto still sit there waiting instead of jumping into fighting back, the mistakes were not being made and it caused frustration.

Giovanni had spent the day in his new Team Rocket Headquarters staring at the newspaper from the morning passed. Team Rocket's logo was pasted perfectly on the front and labeled them as enemies, but still there was no sign of Kanto's Government. What were they waiting for? Why couldn't things just fall into the plan directly, instead of the constant forcing of the issue? He would never truly know, but Team Rocket would reappear to the general public very soon. Covert missions would come to an end with the new beginning of Kanto to start in the near future. Giovanni had aged since he last controlled the world's largest criminal organization, and he was wider and more experienced. Defeated by a mere trainer almost three years ago, and once again by another a year later, the decisions were made to make things right.

The Headquarters was at an unknown destination to the world, but an area Giovanni had spent many months planning his future of domination. There was a true purpose to Team Rocket now, and stealing Pokemon meant nothing to him. Kanto had something he desired, and this would be the only way in achieving it: complete control. The thousands of inhabitants of this large land were hiding something powerful, and history would be written under his command rather than others.

Turning towards the corner of his heavy oak desk, he reached for the communications system. The next part of his plan would now begin and he knew exactly the next targets for Team Rocket to gather. Pressing the button his slick dark hair shone in the darkened room as the machine spluttered into life next to him as connection was made.

Giovanni spat: "Team Rocket. Stage Two of our plan will begin now, and I want the best out there."

He paused for a second before continuing: "I want the Viridian Gym Leader, Blue. He has information I desire, and please do not let him escape. Failure means immediate expulsion from this organization, and I promise you that is not an escape route from pain."

Blue had evaded his capture several times in the past, but there was a common enemy still alive and moving around Kanto. The Viridian City Gym Leader knew where this individual was, and Giovanni wanted no more mistakes. Nothing could stop him now, and as he turned off the intercom system he relaxed back into his chair as his thoughts took over. Team Rocket had returned, but he had to make it last…for the sake of his sanity.

…

"There is nothing wrong! Everything is under control, don't you understand?"

The Prime Ministers stressful and yet desperate voice echoed around the Saffron City Embassy Complex. Never in his twenty years of service to the Kanto Region had the pressure risen this high, and he never felt so sought after and questioned. Media cameras flashed outside the front doors reaching even his office on the highest floor as he gazed down at the amount of attention being caused by the press. His security guards were seen pushing people back forcing the cameras away from the journalists trying to get the next hit story. Why were they so persistent? Were things really as scarce and terrifying as his advisors had said?

Celadon City was hit with the explosion less than seventeen hours ago and to the west he could still see it smoldering into the now tainted blue sky. Team Rocket were highly rumoured to be the responsible arsonists once again, but he chose to refuse to believe. They had disbanded over three years ago now, and he was sure of that. The trainer who had defeated them nearly single handedly made his government look like a joke. With a military, police force and millions of dollars under his command he couldn't take down the organization without the help of a young child. He didn't want that scale of embarrassment to happen again, and things were going to be fixed his own way now.

He stood up gazing out of the window as his second in-charge man Daniel stood behind him wearing his usual sunglasses with an expensive suit shining in the remaining sunlight. The Prime Minister spoke once again: "Daniel, we are not going to be defeated by these people are we?"

Daniel shook his head understanding the frustration was rising, but replied calmly: "You have to allow an assault towards them. A full investigation into their purposes and importantly their Headquarters."

"What do we know so far?"

"Not much at all, sir. However, there is something you should know."

"What is that?" The Prime Minister spat in retort, the tension increasing once again inside his body. The fact they had barely any information already was making him look the fool, and his position questioned. All he ever wanted was the high-flying lifestyle of the big-wigs in town, and he had finally made it into government. He had money, he had women but now a real crisis would apparently test his skills. Letting this opportunity slip to make him look good was not something on the mind.

Daniel continued to keep calm as he took a nervous step backwards: "A couple of our Gym Leaders have gone missing."

"Which ones? Why?"

"Blaine and Erika have both left their Gyms recently, and I have no idea where they are. The Elite Four refused to be called upon as well, we are on our own."

Shaking his head, the Prime Minister slammed his fists onto his desk in anger. The Gym Leaders were the most powerful trainers he had under his control, and with two of them already missing this was not a very good sign. Disbandment would lead to inevitable defeat on his behalf, but this was just pure mutiny. The Elite Four were governed under their own regards, and it was something he had fought hard in court to change. He wanted power and control, and as it slowly slipped out of his hands, the reality seemed to set in.

Forcing it out of his mind the looked up at the still untouched face of Daniel and spoke: "Find out what Team Rocket are up to, and I need reports every hour."

"Agreed, sir." Daniel nodded and left the room slamming the door shut as he left into the panicked and loud life of the office outside. The Prime Minister stared out of the window again at the surrounding mountains and forests of the beautiful Kanto Region. From Vermillion City to the south and its never-ending oceans, to Mt. Moon to the north east, was this really all sacrificing to get what he wanted? For now, things seemed stable, but deep down he knew it wouldn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving Home

We all desire freedom and the power to make our own choices, but many don't realize that these attributes were already achieve in life. With the focus on decision in the capitalist society we live in, it is only normal for people to take it for granted. But are we truly governed by our choices made, or are we swayed in a particular direction by something ulterior and more powerful? Either the pull of a dark desire or the shove of an international disaster, everyone had to make their own decisions eventually or each individual would inevitably pay for it. Each of these different understandings on the world was what made a person who they were, and society would split into those who could make their dreams a reality, and those who continued to dream on.

Rod refused to get bogged down into the mess of the average, and he wanted to step away from it all. Perhaps leaving home to finally begin a Pokemon Journey as a career slightly later than his closest friends was the smarter move overall. Leaving as a pack would lead him on someone else's journey, and not truly his own. Being an individual was definitely a popular choice when adventuring, but it came down to decisions again. When do you follow your own instincts, and when do you follow somebody else's?

Viridian City once again reappeared in the morning with a dazzlingly bright blue sky as the sun shone down on the large puddles created from the stormy night previous. The local markets were open once again with children playing in the nearby park with wild Pokemon as their parents watched with a wary eye. Ever since Team Rocket hit the newspapers again the streets seemed to become more lonely and solemn despite the liveliness of those throughout the day. Once upon a time, the city was known as the crossroads of Kanto splitting the region into different areas. Pallet Town and Cinnabar Island to the even further South now had access to Mt. Silver to the west, but also Pewter City and Mt. Moon to the North. The future would have further pathways that branched out east, but that view seemed to become slowly dismantled due to the current events that had occurred.

Fear had settled into his body after the recent times of trouble in the world, and instincts had told Rod that Kanto may not be the best place to begin a journey in. He knew the responsibility of having a Pokemon and the requirements of training it, bringing out its full potential and importantly inspired it to be the best it can be. These were all values taught out of textbooks, but he would have to learn it on the spot now. He knew a lot about Pokemon, but never actually owned for himself. The experiences ahead would define who he was as a person and how far he could go as a trainer.

Rod had barely slept that night due to excitement, and had spent several hours packing his small blue backpack for his adventure. From a sleeping bag crammed into the bottom he continued to pack various clothes and food to last the distance. Not many trainers were known to make it in the long run as many gave up or eventually found more meaning in their lives away from battling and training. For Rod, it was all he ever wanted to do with the academic world being a huge struggle for him. The constant hours of analyzing battles on the television to reading up on his favorite Pokemon, now would be the best time to exhibit to the world what he knew. Opening his blinds to allow the sunlight in he glanced at his digital clock on his bedside table as it flicked closer to eight in the morning: the time to finally depart.

Grabbing his bag and taking a deep breathe at his still forever messy room he took it all in knowing that it wouldn't be seen for a long time. The adventures of many trainers in the past already remained a mystery to many, but great fulfillment was always the conclusion for those who had travelled. Behind him his door slid open as his father, Blue, appeared with his face looking calm and collected as always. He was never a very welcoming person, and many people within the city had blamed that on his various adventures around the world. He had grown to look at people through cautious eyes, and Rod always wondered if that was something he would attain as well.

Blue stroked his chin and spoke softly: "I want you to be careful out there."

"Of course." Rod replied hoisting his bag over his back as its weight settled evenly. "Good luck with the Gym, father."

He didn't expect an exuberant celebration upon his leaving, but another handshake would have been suffice for him. To his surprise, Blue leaned forwards and placed his hands on Rod's shoulders as a slight smile appeared on his rigid face as Rod felt confident and the pride from his father. They both nodded simultaneously as Rod walked past him towards the already open house door as the sunlight flooded in from the new world outside. Taking another glance at the Gym, Rod walked with the emotions buzzing in his body, it was now his chance to take on the world and reach his dreams. Pallet Town would be his destination now with Professor Oak expecting his appearance later that morning, and Rod only wondered which Pokemon he would choose first before his adventure began.

…

Blue watched his remaining child and son leave his own house and Gym as he took a huge sigh of relief. Rod had always been a very capable individual, and he hoped that this would protect him more than he could himself. He would make a great trainer no doubt, but there were other factors now in the world to prevent that. From his own upbringing to the reality now, there were people after his knowledge and experience and he had to evade them once again. Team Rocket wanted to again arrange an immediate meeting with another email appearing in his inbox that morning. Information that he had could never reach the cruel light of the world, and so departing Viridian City would be the best option for now. Continuing to watch Rod disappear over the final hill for Route One, Blue turned his back and closed the Gym Door preparing for his own inevitable departure.

Reaching the living room he grabbed the single photo of his passed away wife off the fireplace mantelpiece and gazed at her beautiful eyes once again. He would never forget the moment of excruciating pain as his own eyes and heart watched her death beyond his control. The car was brand new, bought to celebrate a longstanding anniversary between them and within minutes it was all over as scrap metal littered the streets. An oncoming truck, losing control of its gears made the sickening contact as death was written that day and with Rod being so young…he would never truly understand the power that loss can do. The individual goes insane, locking his own mind into a vivid view of the world that would slowly tear him to pieces for years to come. Rod would be safer away from Viridian City for now, and Blue had to make sure that Kanto remained a safe place. If Team Rocket found him and retrieved the information he knew, then the world would cease to exist in its current format.

Placing the image back down, Blue turned his head towards his flashing computer as he wandered across to his emails and saw once again another from an unknown sender he knew so well. Reading he closed his eyes knowing the time was near:

"_You cannot escape us this time, Blue. We have powerful names under our control, and surely you cannot defeat all of us. Team Rocket is calling, answer us or face our rage."_

Blue refused to listen again and shut the computer down to grab his six Pokeballs from his room before locking the house and leaving immediately. He never needed much to survive, and this was another situation where remaining hidden would be the best option. Gazing at the road to Route One, Blue muttered under his breath: "Be the best you can, Rod. The world needs you more than you understand."

Viridian City seemed to turn a cold shoulder as Blue turned away towards Viridian Forest to the north and began walking as random passer-byers looked his way in curiosity…

…

Giovanni had landed in the Johto Region once again, and the weariness of travelling overwhelmed him more than back in his heyday. A career that should have been twiddling down to retirement finally had fire inside once again, and he was alight with his mind clearer than ever before. However, this destination would only be for a short while as a particular client was soon to join his cause. Persuasion was easy to those stakeholders in the Kanto Region, and Team Rocket's influence could sway even the toughest of minds. As he climbed out of the helicopter adjusting his tie he instantly saw his next target, and it was someone even older than himself. Experience was key here, and this person was one of the most efficient and powerful battlers of Pokemon in Kanto.

Giovanni approached with his grunts standing just behind him looking around at the forested area cautiously in case of detection. Johto was known for its sprawling forest areas, and it was perfect for such a confidential meeting such as this one. Giovanni raised a hand and muttered with a smile: "Blaine, thank you for meeting with us here."

The now former Cinnabar Island Gym Leader tilted his hat and sunglasses downwards and shook the hand of his apparent new employee but still a smile didn't appear on his face. Giovanni continued steadily: "Your services are legendary, and you know what I can offer in return right?"

It was such an easy task to trick those from Kanto, a region so low on money and resources led to complete domination from those with it. The Kanto Government was utterly corrupt and despite the Prime Minister's powerful connections, the man failed to run a country with any degree of knowledge or understanding. Blaine here was similar with his demands, and he all he wanted was something simply: Cinnabar Island. Ever since the volcanic eruption, the island was decimated including the beloved Gym and the lack of money meant there was no way of fixing it up. Giovanni offered the refurbishment of Cinnabar Island for the services and support of one of Kanto's strongest fighters.

Blaine looked up as the cool forest air swept through them all and replied with urgency: "I know what you can offer, you were very…detailed. What are your requirements of me?"

"I need you to track down a trainer. Somebody you may have battled before…many years ago."

"Is he significant?"

Giovanni licked his lips as he muttered the name under his breath to Blaine's shock. The older man took a step backwards in shock as he hat fell off to reveal a shining bald head underneath. Looking agitated, he responded with anger: "Do you have any idea how powerful that man is? He tore my team apart!"

"But you are stronger now, and he has gone missing. I need him captured and brought to me!"

"You're asking for a lot, Giovanni. But I want to see Cinnabar Island looking perfect when I am done, or your whole entire team is toast."

"Construction has already begun, Blaine."

With a final handshake, Giovanni turned back to his helicopter with his Grunts following still keeping a wary eye of the surrounding area. The work was done here, and Giovanni's greatest enemy would be brought in for sure and soon Kanto would have no resistance anymore. All they needed was information from Blue and then the Prime Minister of Kanto would be forced to abdicate his throne to Team Rocket. The people would understand, but never truly know how much power and dominance he could assert over a region…

…

"You must be Rod, welcome to Pallet Town."

Professor Oak's voice was one of joy and happiness as his large oak door to his laboratory opened up. Rod had waited over ten minutes outside as continued to knock until realizing the Professor was out in his vast field full of Pokemon behind. Admittedly, he had sprinted through Route One avoiding any of the possible locations of wild Pokemon just to reach Pallet Town as soon as possible. He wanted to choose his starter, and also wanted the right choice to be made. Thanking the Professor he followed him into the brightly lit laboratory with shining metallic walls littered with images of past trainers, Pokemon and even fossils. Rod gazed at them all in awe as he walked cautiously in the cool atmosphere with machines buzzing in the background and the smell of flowers decking his face.

Professor Oak wore a traditional white robe and it was something similar that Rod had saw on his weekly television appearances; however his voice sounded slightly different to what he had heard on his Goldenrod Chat Show. Oak was extremely experienced and was one of the most sought after researchers of Pokemon in the world due to his invention not only of the Pokedex but the ten models created since its inception. Rod treaded carefully, afraid to do something harmful to the decades of research done from the man.

Oak turned around his short grey hair matching a smiling face as he exclaimed: "Your parents were both very good trainers when they started! You'll have nothing to worry about, it is in your blood!"

Rod responded positively knowing the success his father received for being a Gym Leader: "Thank you, Professor. I've been really excited for this day I admit!"

Chuckling to himself the Professor reached under the metal desk and opened a drawer revealing five small Pokeballs and a very slick Pokedex. Rod instantly recognized the device from the numerous magazines he had read growing up, and this model looked completely brand new with a sliding screen built with several applications to help his training career. Professor Oak placed each of the objects on the table and pointed to each one as he explained: "These Pokeballs are all ordinary ones, and you may come across some more interesting types on your travels. This Pokedex is this year's model, and is an encyclopedia for every discovered Pokemon in the world. You'll find a map already inside of it of several different regions including Kanto, so you will never be lost!"

Rod nodded as he placed the Pokeballs into his pocket and felt the light Pokedex in his hand examining the solar panels on top to give it infinite power. Flicking it open it immediately recognized who he was as Professor Oak filled the details in quickly, but now the largest decision of the day would have to be made. Three Pokeballs were placed on the now empty table in front of them both as Rod gazed at each of them quivering revealing that within were Pokeballs. From the posters in his room back home he remembered he would have the choice of Squirtle, Charmander or Bulbasaur in the Kanto Region. Every trainer could start without these various tools and capture any Pokemon with difficulty to begin, but it was always recommended to visit one of the main research labs to start.

Professor Oak smiled as Rod reached across to the middle Pokeball and immediately felt its warmth inside as he aimed it towards the ceiling of the room. Throwing it with excitement flooding his veins the Pokeball exploded into life as white energy revealed itself and materialized immediately into a small four legged Pokemon known as Bulbasaur. Known as the Seed Pokemon, Bulbasaur were always known to be fond of green fields and were also very loyal to their trainers. The bulb on its back appeared last as he shivered in the slightly cool room staring around at Professor Oak and then back at Rod as it smiled.

"Bulbaa" It cried softly as nervousness seemed to creep up within it and Rod chuckled to himself before placing a hand on its soft skin. The Seed Pokemon smiled further as it enjoyed the sensation with Professor Oak clapping his hand together exclaiming: "I believe you have a made a very quick decision! This Bulbasaur has shown some very strong qualities, I am sure it will benefit you!"

Rod lifted Bulbasaur as it continued to laugh under the patting motion, and replied: "It looks really happy, and I can't wait to begin our journey together."

Bulbasaur jumped down to the floor looking delighted at Rod's choice as it ran around the lab excitably knocking a chair over by accident with Professor Oak reeling. Rod picked up Bulbasaur's Pokeball and cried: "Bulbasaur…return!"

A red light shot out of the centre of the ball as the Seed Pokemon was immediately engulfed within it as it returned to its Pokeball safe and rested. Rod turned back to Professor Oak smiling uncontrollably: "Thank you Professor, this is a real dream come true."

"No problems at all, Rod. You'll make a great trainer, I know it! So where are you heading off to first?"

Rod looked down at the floor knowing he had given this answer a lot of thought over the past night and morning and knew he had to admit his true plans. Looking back up at Professor Oak's smiling face he asked: "Do you think Kanto is still a safe place to travel, Professor?"

"Team Rocket is on your mind, aren't they?"

"They are, Professor. I feel I should travel elsewhere to begin my journey properly, and I have always had a lot of interest in Hoenn."

The Hoenn Region was a much warmer climate than in Kanto and could be accessed from Vermillion City's port with several cruise ships heading that way throughout the week. Oak nodded understanding completely and responded: "Hoenn is a beautiful place, Rod. Head over there and see an old colleague of mine of Professor Birch, I'll send an email saying you're heading there."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be at Vermillion City over the next couple of weeks."

As Rod turned to leave with his new Pokemon and gear in his pockets, Oak called from the stairs above, his face still cheerful: "Enjoy yourself, Rod! Make sure you keep in contact, and if you ever need advice I am only a call away!"

Rod gave him the thumbs up and slammed the heavy oak door behind him as the Kanto sun beat down on his face above. Rod took out a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it into the air calling: "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

The Seed Pokemon reappeared as it jumped to Rod's shoulder yawning loudly as Rod laughed. Placing a hand on its small bulb, Rod took one last look at Professor Oak's laboratory as he decided to head back to Route One with his first Pokemon. His journey had truly begun once and for all, and it was time for him to begin learning about the secrets of the Pokemon World…


	3. Chapter 3

Depths of the Forest

Viridian Forest was known as a natural maze due to its turning paths and constant wave of greenery. Trainers would enter and quickly get lost with the thick darkness soon consuming them and their sanity. Nightmares were told about the forest at night and the lurking darkness that existed within; untapped energy and even undiscovered Pokemon were known to exist despite the intensive research already completed. For many, it was the quickest walking path to the busy Pewter City in the North and also the popular Mt. Moon. The latter location had always held significant popularity with tourists due to its mysterious path and constantly changing species of Pokemon within. Rod wanted to explore everything that he could on his journey as curiosity would often flood his mind, however this would sometimes lead to darkened events that were unexpected.

Reaching Viridian Forest later in the afternoon he had hastily made the decision to camp the night within instead of returning home for another night. His first Pokemon, Bulbasaur, was looking incredibly delightful as it basked in the sunlight, its bulb glowing steadily as Rod gazed down curiously. The trees around them were slowly getting larger as the path thinned around him due to the sheer thickness of the bushes and leaves. Bird Pokemon were heard in the trees rustling around as branches moved randomly nearby. Viridian Forest was full of wild Pokemon, and it had brought a lot of questions querying how many different ecosystems lived here.

Bending down steadily to his Seed Pokemon, Rod took out his Pokedex and aimed it towards Bulbasaur's glowing bulb. The device flashed into life instantly as it spluttered in a metallic voice: _"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Known to be very loyal and mentally strong, Bulbasaur is able to use Synthesis to heal itself in sunlight."_

"Bulbaaa!" Cried the Seed Pokemon as it heard its name from the Pokedex as Rod understood what the glowing bulb meant. His Bulbasaur able to use Synthesis, but he was still curious about its true strengths in battle. He had seen a lot of Pokemon battle before, but even he knew that each one individually was different in their own ways. Was he already falling behind in training his Bulbasaur, and with a Gym Battle supposedly coming up in Pewter City he had no experience whatsoever!

Taking a deep breath to reduce the sudden panic and adrenaline in his body, Bulbasaur looked up with another cheerful grin as Rod laughed. Continuing along the path which turned into dirt and mud, Rod tried to avoid the areas more affected by the recent storms. The loudness of various Pokemon cries in the distance increased as the trees above deflected sunlight away from the ground. Temperature dropped quickly as Bulbasaur ran ahead sniffing random flowers and plantations around the area with Rod examining its behavior. It knew its way around the world for sure, and he wondered how long it had been kept at Professor Oak's laboratory for.

Bulbasaur turned towards Rod, its facial expression changing completely into something wary as it jumped round growling. Running forwards Rod called: "Bulbasaur! What have you found, what's wrong?" Was it in pain, had something happened? Had Rod not shown it enough attention? Panic again riddled his body as he reached his Seed Pokemon quickly, however a nearby bush exploded as Rod ran past it. Falling over calling in shock, Rod smacked the ground on his front as he rolled to one side coughing up the dirt sprayed into his face and mouth. Feeling is bag land somewhere in front of him, he clambered back onto all fours to see Bulbasaur laying to one side in front him breathing heavily.

Rod called: "Bulbasaur! Are you okay?"

His attempt to crawl forwards was immediately stamped out as a brown object appeared in sight whipping a long appendage hard into Rod's side. He coughed in pain as his sight returned to his eyes and surroundings finally gathered. What on earth was going on here? Grabbing his Pokedex from his pocket it flickered into life immediately as Rod saw a small brown Pokemon in front of it balancing on a striped tale. A white fur circle appeared on its front as it dashed back on all fours towards Rod's back with Bulbasaur shaking its head in confusion.

The Pokedex spluttered into life: _"Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. Known for using its tail to see far away objects in the distance, it is known to release a shrill cry when in danger."_

A Sentret had ambushed them! Rod reached Bulbasaur as it tried to smile shaking its head from the heavy knock the Scout Pokemon had done to both of them. They both looked ahead as the Sentret continued to circle Rod's back smelling it and trying to land powerful tackle attacks. It must be hungry, Rod though instantly, and he stood back up and raised his hands cautiously. The Scout Pokemon looked up bearing its small teeth as Rod took a step closer, Bulbasaur looking up at him concerned.

Rod spoke softly, his hands still raised: "Hey there, Sentret. If you're hungry, I can always give you some food? You don't have to attack us for it."

The Scout Pokemon jumped onto its tail looking furious at the advancing trainer as it backflipped behind Rod's back and bit into the strap dragging it away! Rod called for it to stop as he increased his pace to chase it down, his back had a lot of supplies in it including the food, and now a Pokemon was stealing it away! Bulbasaur cried as it retuned to all fours and ran after Rod towards the thieving Pokemon ahead, and their distance began to close quickly.

Rod turned and looked at his Seed Pokemon who nodded in response with a determined expression, he cried: "Bulbasaur! Use Tackle Attack!"

The calling of a Pokemon attack sent shivers down to his spine as confidence filled his body, and to see his own Bulbasaur increase its speed running knew it understood. Edging it forwards, Bulbasaur landed a powerful Tackle Attack as the Sentret dropped the back landing on its front and bouncing onto its tail shivering from the pain. Bruises appeared on its fur as Bulbasaur landed next to Rod's feet feeling confident and ready for the next attack.

Sentret looked more furious than ever as it looked towards Bulbasaur growling with the latter returning the same level of intensity. The Scout Pokemon returned to all fours as it dived forwards with significant pace as Bulbasaur looked complete confused as to where it went. Rod recognized it as a Quick Attack and commanded: "Bulbasaur! Keep an eye on its movements! Tackle!"

Bulbasaur stood its ground watching the Scout Pokemon dive from one side to another, and as it was about to make contact, the Seed Pokemon reacted charging forwards again. Another perfect hit as Rod instinctively took out a blank Pokeball from his pocket and chucked it forwards as hard as he could. The Pokeball exploded open as the fallen Scout Pokemon was engulfed in red transforming into energy as it disappeared into the ball thrown. Bulbasaur watched in awe with Rod's mouth gaping still unaware of what he had just done. The Pokeball shivered on the spot as the flashing red light dimmed steadily as sparks flashed out from it.

Rod looked at the unmoving Pokeball ahead as Bulbasaur gazed up at its trainers stunned expression. Had he really just caught his first Pokemon?

…

Rod stared down at the Pokeball for what seemed hours as Bulbasaur next to him eating some Pokemon Food. The afternoon was passing quickly as the orange streaks of the evening bleached the once rich blue sky. Clouds disappeared into the horizon as shadows appeared more thickly from the trees around as HootHoot were heard along with various other nocturnal Forrest Pokemon. Looking at his Seed Pokemon still munching its food slowly under the nearby tree where Rod's backpack remained, he lifted the Pokeball from the ground feeling the energy within and threw it high into the air above.

Bulbasaur looked up as it exploded into life, the remains of the Pokeball opening and closing to release the red energy within. Rod's recently acquired Scout Pokemon, Sentret, appeared in front of them both as it shivered in the evening breeze before looking around in shock as it jumped on its tail to look around. Rod approached it slowly as it looked up slightly scared, jumping off its tail back to the ground.

Rod muttered, raising a hand forward with a smile: "Hey there, Sentret. My names, Rod and I wonder if you would like to come on my journey with me."

Sentret looked confused at first and Rod sat back to the crossing his legs as he reached across to the bag, stolen by this Sentret originally, and grabbed some Pokemon Food from within. He would have to resupply already at Pewter City, as he mistakenly only packed a lot for Bulbasaur alone. Sentret looked at the food in Rod's hand and walked across towards it and began to munch on it happily as Bulbasaur smiled from a distance spreading out a small vine from its bulb and smacked it to the ground hard. The night seemed to approach faster as Rod looked up at the sky and the world around him that was going dark. There was no way they would reach Pewter City tonight, or even return back to Viridian, and the first time he would be sleeping outside by himself seemed to be upon him.

Sentret walked across to talk to Bulbasaur as Rod reached for his lighter in his backpack to light the small supply of branches and leaves found around. The warmth was heavenly as they all sat close listening to the natural forest sounds around. Murkrow flew above as Rod looked up at all the different Pokemon curiously exploring the world so vast and wild.

Bulbasaur and Sentret looked up as Rod began to speak softly: "I want to be the best trainer the world has ever seen…"

A breeze rippled through sending the small fire swirling to one side as Rod continued to explain his mind with his Pokemon seemingly interested: "There is a Pokemon Gym nearby in Pewter City, and I want to claim the badge from there and to keep improving. But I need your help, guys. I want you both to know I will do anything to make sure you are safe."

Rod looked at them both as flickers of old memories flashed into his eyes of the truth being told about his mother. The accident that had taken her life was always a sore spot in his heart, and even though he was too young to understand, something inside made him believe he could have done something. Impossible to understand, but he wished he could have made the difference back then. Now that he had Pokemon with him, under his responsibility, he wanted to make sure he was able to devote everything he had to ensure their protection, and importantly, to reach their potential.

Bulbasaur and Sentret both nodded understandably as they wandered over to their new trainer and lay down beside. A trickle of a tear drop appeared from Rod's left eye as the tiring day got the better of him as thick dream waves swept over his body. Sleep came quickly as the embers of the small fire diminished into the night…

…

"SENTRET!"

The shriek seemed to split Rod's dream in half as he woke up breathing heavily, heart pounding and eyes darting from one side to another. The sound of the world reappeared to his ears as intense buzzing rocked the air. Clambering around as he landed on all fours blinded by the sunlight above, the buzzing increased tempo as large darkened objects swooped around, silhouetted in the sunlight. Rod blinked a couple times before darting backwards in shock towards the tree where he had slept under that night as Beedrill swarmed the air. Rod could not believe how many there were in the area all getting closer as they cried loudly. Squinting past them all, Rod could see Sentret trying to fend one off desperately with its tail as it held onto an Oran Berry.

Rod called: "Sentret, please don't tell me you took that berry from them!"

"Beedrill! BEEDRILL!" The Poison Bee Pokemon seemed to grow more aggravated as Rod took out Sentret's Pokeball to return it, but the Pokemon blocked the red stream of light instantly. Bulbasaur was huddling under Rod's bag scared as it shook, and he knew that it was time to step up and prove the promises he had made the night before. Picking up a slightly smoldering branch from last night's fire, Rod stood up facing the horde of what seemed fifty Beedrill and swung the branch out.

The nearest Beedrill screeched and slashed forward with a powerful Twineedle attack as Rod deflected it as much as possible. Yelling in fright as another swooped in from behind, Rod called for Sentret to give the Oran Berry back, but it still clung on desperately swinging its tail around to avoid the incoming danger. Rod struck again but the branch snapped in half as he fell backwards, the Beedrill now getting closer.

Rod called: "Bulbasaur, I need your help!"

The Seed Pokemon hesitated for a second before appearing to Rod's side looking beyond scared at the Beedrill now swooping in quickly. Rod continued: "Bulbasaur, I saw that Vine appear from your Bulb yesterday! Give me a Vine Whip, I know you can do this!"

Bulbasaur hesitated as it closed its eyes in shock as a Vine appeared slashing around in the air wildly as Rod cried in pain as it smacked his face leaving a sharp bruise. He cried: "Bulbasaur, you have to watch your aim! Vine Whip!"

With the swarm now approaching angrily buzzing, Bulbasaur's eyes opened and a second Vine appeared from around its bulb as it slashed viciously into the air. Several Beedrill were knocked out instantly from the powerful attack as Rod urged his Seed Pokemon on. In the distance, Sentret seemed to understand what was going on as it dropped the Oran Berry and ran back, Headbutting, any Beedrill in its path as it jumped on Rod's shoulders scared looking at Bulbasaur's amazing power.

Rod stood back up as the horde disappeared completely into the surrounding trees as the buzzing died out. Rod slumped down to his knees breathing heavily as Bulbasaur wandered over looking exhausted. Patting its head with a smile, Sentret jumped down looking absolutely mortified with itself.

Rod spoke: "You have to be more careful, Sentret. If something isn't yours, then taking it never leads to anything good."

The Scout Pokemon nodded understanding as it looked to the ground. Rod chuckled handing both of his Pokemon a couple berries from his backpack as he began to pack up the various supplies he had taken out from last night. It was another warm day in the Viridian Forest, and they would reach Pewter City by nightfall for sure. Hopefully they would avoid any future problems, but with an area so wild, they had to be careful especially from Beedrill. He took one last look at their make-shift campfire site as he returned his tired Pokemon and checked his Pokedex once again for a direction to Pewter City…


End file.
